


Cookies

by Snromance



Series: A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bad Dog, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pointless fluff, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: (Sirius didn’t go after Peter, instead, he adopted Harry, and raised him with Remus. - Part of 'A Piece of the Aftermath' Collection/Series/Thing)Moony leaves cookies on the side... Enter Padfoot.





	Cookies

Sirius snuck through the kitchen as Padfoot, the tiled floor cold under the pads of his feet. He was on a mission.

His aim - the plate of freshly baked cookies on the side.

He tiptoed forwards, highly aware of the fact that Moony had expressly forbidden him from going near them until Harry got back from school later that afternoon.

Padfoot just couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault that they smelt so good!

He had to eat one. Anyway, Human-Moony would never know that it was missing…

Padfoot stood up on his hind legs, propping his front paws against the side of the counter and using his tail for balance.

The cookies were within reach.

He shoved his head towards the plate. It slipped further away from him. His head chased after it, the plate getting further and further away.

The sound of breaking china came from the other side of the breakfast bar.

...Oops!

His front paws hit the floor as he trotted somewhat wearily around the furniture.

The plate lay in two big pieces, a fair proportion of the cookies now on the floor.

What a shame… All those wasted cookies…

Humans couldn’t/wouldn’t (Padfoot wasn’t exactly sure which it was) eat food off the floor, so the cookies would probably just go in the bin.

Well… if they were just going in the bin, surely nobody would miss them. Which meant he could have lots of cookies.

He started with the ones on the floor, licking up stray crumbs. But before he knew it, there were no more on the floor or on the broken plate. 

...whoops...

The key turned in the lock.

Padfoot ran to the dog bed in the living room and flopped down on it, covering his eyes with his paws. Maybe if he couldn’t see Human-Moony, then Human-Moony wouldn’t be able to see him.

“PADFOOT! BAD DOG!”

As predicted, Human-Moony was not happy. But that mattered little because Harry was home. And Harry gave the most wonderful ear rubs.

Still, it would matter later, when he eventually shifted back into Sirius. But for now, he’d just focus on his ear rub and on how Harry knew exactly where to dig his fingers in.

It was only when every possible scratchy spot had been itched that he looked up at Human-Moony. One of his eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was downturned. Padfoot sighed.

He clambered up onto the sofa next to Harry.

“Sirius! You know those cookies were for Harry, and yet every single one is gone.”

He whined, burying his head under Harry’s hand. His large, wide eyes still found Human-Moony across the room.

The man sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

“I don’t know what to do about you, Pad's, I really don’t.”

Padfoot woofed quietly and intensified his stare.

He knew the second Human-Moony caved, just as he had been sure that the man would.

Puppy eyes never failed.

 


End file.
